The Evil and The Bunny
by Iino Sayuri
Summary: Ketika Max, pewaris tunggal sang Raja Kegelapan jatuh cinta pada seekor kelinci innocent yang berbulu putih lembut. / still a prologue / ChangminxSungmin fic / Don't like don't read.. Iino Sayuri's here with a new penname : RnR for those who like this fic, gomawo
1. Chapter 1

"Umma.. Umma!~" seorang anak berpipi _chubby_ melompat-lompat diatas tempat tidurnya, memanggil seorang namja manis yang tengah berdiri didepan pintu kamar sang anak.

Lee Sungmin membuka pintu kamar anaknya lebih lebar, mengamati putranya, Taemin yang kini tengah melompat-lompat diatas ranjangnya dengan penuh semangat.

"Umma!" Taemin menggerakkan tangannya memanggil Sungmin, "Umma temani Minnie tidul ~" rengek anak manis itu seraya berhenti melompat. Kedua kaki Taemin kini terjulur ke salah satu sisi ranjang, menggoyang-goyangkannya, membuatnya terlihat begitu imut, mirip dengan umma-nya, Sungmin.

"Ne, ne, umma temani Taeminnie tidur.." Sungmin tersenyum sambil berjalan menuju ranjang Taemin yang senyumnya semakin lebar setelah dihampiri Sungmin. Namja berusia lima tahun itu cepat-cepat memerangkap lengan Sungmin dalam pelukannya setelah Sungmin duduk diatas ranjang, mencegahnya kabur ataupun keluar dari kamar lagi.

"Umma ~" bocah itu merengek lagi, "Taemin mau celita ~~ Umma dongeng cebelum bobo ~~" katanya dengan aksennya yang cadel, membuat Sungmin tertawa gemas kemudian mencubit-cubit pipi anaknya.

"Tapi umma tidak bisa mendongeng, Taeminnie ~" Sungmin mengecup kening anaknya, kemudian mendorong dan memposisikan Taemin sehingga sekarang anak itu dalam posisi berbaring. Sungmin baru saja meraih selimut Taemin yang berada diujung ranjang ketika lagi-lagi Taemin kembali memerangkap lengan Sungmin dengan tangan dan kakinya, seperti seekor anak _sloth_ yang berpegangan pada induknya.

"Umma ~~ Tapi Minnie mau dongeng ~" anak manis itu masih saja merengek, kali ini disertai dengan _puppy eyes_ andalannya yang secara mutlak didapatnya dari sang umma. Melihat anaknya beberapa kali, dan berpikir sejenak, Sungmin mengangguk.

"Arraseo.. Umma... akan mendongeng malam ini.." Sungmin tersenyum, dan seketika itu juga Taemin menjerit kegirangan. Bocah itu langsung meraih selimutnya, kemudian menyelimuti dirinya sendiri. Kemudian menggeser tempatnya sedikit, memberikan Sungmin tempat untuk berbaring disebelahnya.

Beberapa menit menyamankan diri, Sungmin mulai bercerita...

"Pada suatu ketika..."

-oOo-

* * *

**Title : The Evil and the Bunny**

**Author : -XiahticLie-**

**Disclaimer : the cast' aren't mine ~**

**Warnings : gaje! Dongeng alert (?) **

**Note : nggak ada note.. – sekian –**

* * *

-oOo-

TRANG!

TLANG!

SRET!

"Aakh!"

Suara dentingan pedang terus terdengar berulang-ulang dari arah hutan. Tampak seorang pria dengan jubah berwarna merah terus berusaha menebas _troll-troll_ yang tidak terlalu besar yang tengah berusaha memukulnya dengan godam mereka yang besar. Pria dengan tinggi menjulang diatas rata-rata itu terus mengayunkan pedang apinya dengan semangat, berusaha sedikit demi sedikit membakar godam mereka yang terbuat dari kayu.

"Graaawwrrrr...!" erang salah satu _troll_ berotak kecil itu ketika godamnya hangus dan berubah menjadi kecil. _Troll_ itu meraung bingung ketika sang pria menyeringai menakutkan dan langsung menebas kepalanya hingga kini darah bermuncratan kemana-mana.

"Raaawwrrrr!" raung _troll_ lain yang melihat kepala temannya sudah berada tidak jauh darinya. _Troll_ itu perlahan mulai mengabaikan pria itu dan mulai memukul-mukul kecil tubuh temannya yang sudah tak berkepala. Tak disia-siakan oleh sang pria berjubah, ia langsung menebas kepala _troll_ yang tengah memukul-mukul mayat temannya itu, langsung membuat _troll_ ketika memandanginya ketakutan.

"Grrr.." _troll_ ketiga memandang pada sang pria yang kini pakaian dan jubahnya berlumur darah berwarna kehijauan lengket—darah kedua temannya. Sang pria hanya perlu menyeringai sedikit dan...

"Grrryyaaaaaa!~" _troll_ ketiga langsung lari terbirit-birit, meninggalkan mayat kedua temannya begitu saja. Sementara melihat si _troll_ berlari, sang pria mulai tertawa. Tawa evil-nya yang terkenal.

Beberapa saat setelah memasang posisi kuda-kuda—masih berjaga-jaga apabila kedua _troll_ lainnya kembali terbangun—ia melangkah mundur dan menyenderkan dirinya ke sebuah pohon, meraih sebuah saputangan dari dalam kantong celananya, kemudian mulai mengelap wajah tampannya yang ternodai lendir hijau.

"Aaakh.. Troll bodoh benar-benar merepotkan!" erangnya sambil berusaha menghilangkan cairan lengket yang mengotori wajahnya. Berhenti sejenak, dipadamkannya pedang apinya yang sedari tadi masih menyala-nyala, kemudian memasukkannya kedalam sarung pedang (?) yang tergantung di pinggangnya. Menghela nafas sejenak, ia mendudukkan dirinya diatas tanah berumput, masih berusaha mengatur nafasnya dan terus mengelap wajahnya.

"Hih!~" erangnya jijik sambil menyingkirkan lendir-lendir gaje (?) itu. Masih terus dilakukannya kegiatan yang sebenarnya sangat tidak cocok dengan ketampanan wajahnya itu ketika ia sadar sesuatu memperhatikannya.

Perlahan ia menoleh kearah kanannya. Dan seketika itu juga raut wajahnya berubah bingung.

Kelinci?

Matanya mengedip lembut ketika melihat kelinci berbulu putih bersih tersebut. Entah kenapa dirinya mendadak merasa gemas melihat kelinci tersebut. Pria yang tadiya berwajah seram itu kini mulai menampakkan senyum manisnya pada hewan yang masih terdiam di tempatnya, memandang langsung ke mata sang pria.

"Hai, kelinci kecil.." si pria menyapa. Tangannya terulur dan kakinya mulai menggerakkan tubuh lelahnya kearah si kelinci. Pria itu bergerak pelan-pelan, seolah ingin memberitahu si kelinci bahwa ia tidak bermaksud jahat.

"Kelinciii ~" panggil pria itu lebih lembut ketika kelinci itu mundur selangkah. Pria itu melepas sarung tangan hitamnya sejenak sebelum menyentuh kepala kelinci tersebut. Si kelinci memejamkan matanya dengan nyaman ketika pria itu menyentuhkan jarinya, menikmati sentuhan pria berjari panjang tersebut.

Pria itu tersenyum saat merasakan bulu-bulu halus si kelinci menyapa jari-jari tangannya yang selama bertahun-tahun jarang merasakan kelembutan. Setiap hari sarung tangan kulitnya meutupi tangannya, mencegahnya terluka saat menggunakan pedangnya. Tangannya bergerak senang menelusuri kepala berbulu lembut si kelinci ketika bulu-bulu halus kelinci itu menyentuhnya.

CTAAARRR! (?)

Suara petir yang tiba-tiba menyambar sontak membuat kelinci itu melompat kaget kedalam pangkuan pria itu. Dan entah seolah refleks, pria itu langsung menyentuh punggung (?) si kelinci, mengelus-elus hewan yang ketakutan itu. Tapak-tapak kaki si kelinci sedikit bergetar, membuat pria itu secara tidak langsung tahu jika kelinci itu ketakutan.

"Sssh ~ Tenanglah, kelinci manis.." pria itu terus mengelus-elus punggung kelinci yang ketakutan itu. "Itu hanya petir, tenang saja.."

Kelinci itu tidak menjawab, tetapi tapak-tapak kakinya yang sudah mulai tenang menjadi jawaban bagi pria tersebut. Dan mengingat bahwa petir sudah menyambar sekali, pria itu tahu. Tahu bahwa appa-nya sudah memanggilnya.

"Nah, mian, kelinci.." pria itu perlahan mengangkat kelinci yang masih asyik menggigit-gigit kalungnya itu. Sesudah itu diturunkannya kelinci yang kini memandangnya dengan bingung. Pria itu tersenyum seraya merendahkan tubuhnya, mengecup kepala si kelinci, membuat si kelinci bisa melihat kalung pria itu lebih jelas lagi.

Kelinci itu masih memandangi pria yang kini berdiri, kemudian berlari keluar hutan dengan terburu-buru. Kakinya meninggalkan jejak-jejak lumpur. Dan kelinci itu masih mengingat jelas tulisan yang terdapat di kalung pria itu.

_Evil Max._

-TBC-

.

.

* * *

permisi... *ketok pintu* _still remember me?_

_Iino Sayuri's here, with a new penname :)_

Aku memutuskan kembali… setelah kejadian penghapusan itu, rasanya makin sedikit aja ff disini walaupun memang nggak sedikit yg re-publish.. Aku ga berharap banyak sih, cuma, mungkin kalian berkenan meninggalkan review di prolog gaje ini? -_- beneran deh, aku lupa caranya nulis...

Gomawo ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : The Evil and the Bunny**

**Author : -XiahticLie-**

**Disclaimer : the cast' aren't mine ~**

**Warnings : gaje! Dongeng alert (?)**

**Note : nggak ada note.. – sekian –**

* * *

-oOo-

* * *

"Darimana saja kau Max?"

Suara berat itu langsung menyambut Max yang tengah membuka pintu depan mansion-nya pelan-pelan. Max nyengir begitu mendapati ayahnya, UKNOW sudah berdiri tegap didepan tangga, seolah-olah memang menantikan kedatangan putranya yang bandel itu.

"Ehehe.." Max terkekeh gugup, "Appa..."

"Sudah kubilang berapa kali supaya tidak mengacau, eoh?" UKNOW langsung mendatangi Max kemudian menjitak kepala anaknya yang bahkan sekarang lebih tinggi daripada UKNOW. Raut wajah pria dewasa itu terlihat geram, sangat berbanding terbalik dengan Max yang malah nyengir tidak berdosa.

"Auw! Auw! Appa jangan begitu dong.. Aku ini kan anak kesayangan Appa, masa Appa tidak takut wajahku akan menjadi jelek karena Appa jitak?" tanya Max sembari berusaha melindungi wajahnya, tetapi malah membuat UKNOW menjitaknya lebih keras lagi.

"Peduli amat dengan wajahmu, anak bandel!" UKNOW kembali menjitak Max, "Sudah kubilang berapa kali supaya kau tidak mengganggu _troll-troll_ itu, eoh?" UKNOW masih terus menjitak Max, "Sudah kubilang jangan ganggu mereka kalau kau tidak mau celaka!"

"Auw! Auw! Appa, berhenti dulu!" Max berusaha menangkis tangan appa-nya yang masih berusaha menjitak kepalanya. Dan tangkisan Max berhasil, UKNOW akhirnya memutuskan untuk berhenti menjitak anaknya yang bandelnya tingkat dewa itu.

"Berhenti? Oke, appa berhenti! Tapi aku tidak mau tahu kalau sampai Raja Troll memintamu bertanggung jawab dengan apa yang kau lakukan tadi!"

Max memutar bola matanya, "Pasti umma memberitahumu lagi soal kelakuanku tadi ya?" Max melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman ayahnya, kemudian menepuk-nepuk jubahnya, "Dan apalagi dengan Raja Troll? Memangnya dia bisa a—"

BRAK!

"UKNOW! DIMANA ANAKMU?"

Ups, Raja Troll sudah datang ~

UKNOW melongo lebar melihat pintu depan _mansion_-nya yang dihancurkan dengan tanpa belas kasihan oleh sang Raja Troll. Rumahnya hancur (lagi) karena ulah Max dan UKNOW melotot makin lebar ketika Max malah dengan asyiknya bersiul-siul _innocent_ dan dengan wajah tanpa dosa. Bukannya memperdulikan Raja Troll yang wajahnya sudah semerah tomat saking marahnya.

"Dia disana, Donghee-hyung." ucap UKNOW penuh dendam sambil menunjuk kearah kursi dimana Max tengah memunculkan segelas besar jus jeruk kemudian meneguknya dengan rakus. UKNOW hanya bisa geleng-geleng melihat kelakuan anaknya yang tidak tahu malu ini. Mimpi apa UKNOW saat melakukan hubungan badan dengan Hero, istrinya sampai-sampai mendapatkan anak se-evil ini?

"DISANA KAU RUPANYA ANAK BODOH!" Raja _Troll_ yang bernama Shin Donghee itu berjalan dengan langkahnya yang lebar-lebar menuju Max yang baru saja menyelesaikan gelas kedua jus jeruknya. Max sendiri hanya tersenyum (pura-pura) polos saat Donghee menghampirinya dengan wajah marahnya.

"Iya, ada apa, Donghee-ahjussi? Apa istrimu baru saja melahirkan anak lagi?" tanya Max dengan kedua bola matanya yang berbinar sok polos, membuat Donghee sudah tidak bisa menahan amarahnya lagi. Tidak memperdulikan kata-kata Max selanjutnya, Donghee langsung mencengkeram pergelangan kaki Max dan membawanya dalam keadaan terbalik.

"Ya! Donghee-ahjussi! Jangan beginikan aku! Ingat, aku ini putra dari Raja UKNOW dan Ratu Hero! Aku ini Putra Mahkota!" jerit keras Max saat Donghee perlahan berjalan kearah pintu depan—bukan pintu lagi sebenarnya—dan UKNOW hanya memandangnya dingin.

"UKNOW-SSHI, AKU BAWA ANAKMU! BAGAIMANAPUN ANAKMU TELAH MEMBUNUH DUA PRAJURITKU TANPA ALASAN YANG JELAS! DAN AKU TIDAK SUKA ITU!" Max menutup kupingnya saat Donghee berbicara dengan ayahnya. Suara _troll_ itu sangat keras.

"Baiklah.." jawab UKNOW enteng, dan seketika Max melotot. Ada apa dengan ayahnya? Setega itukah ia membiarkan anaknya yang tampan ini dibawa _troll_?

"TENANG SAJA, AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMBUNUHNYA.." kata Donghee cepat-cepat ketika ia melirik kearah Max yang sepertinya ketakutan, "AKU HANYA AKAN MEMBERINYA PELAJARAN BERHARGA BUATNYA."

"Arraseo, hyung.." UKNOW cepat-cepat mengangguk. Matanya memandang tajam pada Max, "Berikan dia hukuman yang sepantasnya. Kalau bisa sampai dia kapok!"

"M-mwo? Appa! Appa tega sekali—"

"SUDAH JANGAN BANYAK OMONG! MULAI SEKARANG KAU IKUT KE TEMPATKU DAN TINGGAL DI HUTAN TROLL, KAU MENGERTI?" hardik Donghee memotong kata-kata Max. Donghee cepat-cepat melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari mansion mewah yang sekarang berantakan itu, meninggalkan UKNOW yang mengelus dadanya dengan heran.

"Hhh ~ Mimpi apa dulu Hero saat dia hamil Max? Bisa-bisanya jadi anak seperti itu.."

* * *

-oOo-

* * *

BRUK!

"Auuw..." erang Max saat Donghee menjatuhkannya begitu saja di tanah hutan yang keras. Kepalanya menghantam tanah yang sedikit empuk karena sedikit terdiri dari tanah-tanah liat. Berusaha kembali ke posisi normal, Max mengelus kepalanya yang menghantam tanah.

"Ouch.." erangnya kecil ketika menyadari salah satu sudut kepalanya sakit. Aw, sepertinya ada lebam disana...

"MAX!" Donghee berseru sangat keras seraya menyodorkan sebuah cangkul kepada pria bertubuh setinggi tiang itu. Max hanya melihat cangkul di genggaman tangannya dengan bingung, kemudian melihat Donghee yang jauh lebih tinggi diatasnya.

"Ini untuk apa?" tanya Max dengan polos pada Donghee yang berdiri dan memperhatikan Max lekat-lekat dengan matanya yang sipit. Max memandang bingung pada cangkul tersebut, seraya membolak-baliknya. Hey, Max kan tidak pernah bekerja keras sebelumnya. Ia kan pewaris tunggal sang Raja Kegelapan UKNOW.

"JANGAN BANYAK TANYA. SEKARANG, KAU CANGKUL TANAH-TANAH INI. BUAT TANAHNYA GEMBUR SEHINGGA BISA DITANAMI TANAMAN. KERJAKAN TUGASMU DENGAN BAIK. ITU YANG AKAN MENJADI TUGASMU SELAMA TIGA BULAN INI." Donghee menjelaskan panjang lebar sementara Max cuma bisa melongo.

"Tiga bulan?" Max menjerit kaget. Mulutnya menganga lebar, sambil memandang Donghee tidak percaya. Mata Max memandang berkeliling. Dan pemandangan yang ia lihat hanyalah troll-troll hijau yang sibuk mencangkul dan menanam tanaman. Tidak sedikit juga yang tengah memanen hasil kebun di tanah troll yang gersang itu.

"Hii! Donghee-ahjussi, kau tega sekali pada—" Max mencoba mengeluh, tetapi Donghee langsung mengangkatnya terbalik. Membuat Max tidak berkutik dan langsung menjerit ketakutan.

"Gaaah! Donghee-ahjussi, lepaskan aku! Lepaskan!" Max mencoba menjerit sekuatnya saat Donghee lagi-lagi nyaris melepaskan kakinya, yang itu artinya ia akan jatuh lagi ke tanah. Tapi, tepat sebelum itu, ia sekilas melihat mata Donghee berubah cerah.

"AH, HALO, KELINCI!"

Max terkesiap. Kelinci?

Max mencoba mengangkat tubuhnya dengan kaki terbalik, kemudian mencoba melihat kebawah, dimana Donghee tengah menggelitik kelinci itu dengan jari kakinya yang besar-besar. Dan begitu melihat si kelinci, pria tinggi itu langsung mengenali kelinci itu.

Kelinci yang sama dengan yang ditemuinya tadi siang!

"K-kelinci!" Max berseru senang, membuat Donghee menoleh kearahnya dengan heran. Raja Troll itu memiringkan kepalanya dengan bingung.

"KAU MENGENALNYA?" tanya Donghee, dan Max mengangguk. "Ne, ahjussi! Kami bertemu tadi! Dia lucu sekali!" jawab Max dengan semangat. Entah kenapa, tetapi Max merasa bahagia bisa menjumpai kelinci lucu ini lagi.

"OOH, JINJJA?" nada bicara Donghee berubah menjadi lebih ramah, "KELINCI INI NAMANYA SUNGMIN.." Donghee berpaling sejenak kearah kelinci bernama Sungmin itu. "SUNGMIN-AH, BERUBAHLAH.."

Sungmin mengangguk sejenak, kemudian cahaya berwarna pink lembut mulai menyelimuti tubuhnya yang semakin memanjang ke atas, menandakan bahwa Sungmin benar-benar merubah dirinya menjadi manusia. Max menutup matanya, merasa sedikit silau oleh cahaya yang ia terima.

"Ekh.." erang Max ketika cahaya yang menyelimuti tubuh Sungmin sudah memudar dan menampakkan sesosok manusia dengan paras imut yang diluar batas. Matanya berbinar cerah, dan bibirnya yang berbentuk huruf 'M' begitu memikat, sukses membuat Max melongo karena kagum.

"Sungmin... manis sekali.."

* * *

-TBC-

* * *

.

.

ahaha! XD

chapter ini gaje ._.

Dan buat yang gatau, Donghee itu Shindong oppa =.=' ehehe..

Soalnya nama lengkap Shindong kan Shin Donghee ~ :33

Buat review reply, chapter depan boleh kan? ._. Mian chap ini belom bisa bales, aku terburu-buru soalnya ._. Ini aja udah mepet2 sm waktu pergi baru publish :o

Mian, readerdeul ~ :(

Boleh minta review? :3

Gomawo ^^


End file.
